GoodBye Tree Hill
by ShipsCollide
Summary: Brooke and Haley move in with Brooke's Aunt Lily. Keith is still alive. Dan left. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Brooke and Haley have always been bff's. Brooke, Rachel, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, and Jake grew up as best friends. Peyton is their worst enemy. Dan left when Lucas and Nathan were little, when Deb couldn't handle being a single mom her and Nathan moved in with Lucas and Karen. The four still live together with Keith who is now married to Karen. Brooke has been told she is moving in with her Aunt Lily who she has never met. She wants Haley to come. Lily is engaged to Rufus. All the teens are single. And in the beginning of the summer before senior year.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hope you like it!!

Good-Bye Tree Hill

Brooke lies down on Haley's bed while Haley sat at her desk.

"Pleeeeeease Tutor Girl! I'll be your best friend forever if you move with me!!"

"No, no, and for the last time NO! Besides we're already bff's."

"But Hales"

"Look Brooke, I love you, you know that right?" at Brooke's nod Haley continued, "But, I also love Tree Hill, and my other friends, and I would miss my life if I moved with you."

"Haley, I'm gonna lose everything, the least you can do is let me keep my best friend in the world"

"Fine, if you will shut up then I will move with you Rooke." Haley finally agreed.

Two Weeks and Lots of Packing Later

The squad was gathered there to say good-bye to their friends, Brooke and Haley. Most had left by now but a few were still hugging the girls good-bye.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Theresa said coming out of her hug with long time friend, Haley, and going into one with Brooke.

Bevin hugged them one last time as well and then all the girls finished their good-byes and left.

"I can't believe I just said bye to my squad!" whined Brooke.

"I know Tigger, I know." Haley said bringing her bff into a one-armed embrace.

_Beep. Beep._ Lucas' car horn beeped.

The two walked out to Lucas Scott' car. They got in the car that already had there other best friends: Luke, Nate, Jake, and Rach.

The 6 teens that had grown up together drove to the airport in silence. They then got there and got out, the 3 guys carried the bags. They all said bye. Then as the two girls were boarding their plane they heard "I'm gonna miss you hoes!"

The two laughed then in unison called, "Miss you too Rach!"

After a Long Plane Ride the two got off and found their way to the Van der Woodsen place. They knocked at the door, arms interlocked and waited for _her_ to answer the door. It opened and there was Lily Van der Woodsen in all her glory.

"Hi you must be Brooke Lynn." She said looking at Brooke.

"It's Brooke." She replied, "And this is Haley" she said nodding at her.

"Hi. I'm Haley James." She said politely.

"Well do come in and meet my children and husband to be." As she stepped aside the girls walked in. "This is my daughter, Serena" she gestured to Serena, "my son, Eric," she gestured again, "and my fiancé, Rufus." And one last gesture in his direction. "This is my niece Brooke" a gesture, "and her friend Haley" another.

Serena rushed over to them and started gabbing. She then showed the two to their rooms, which were conveniently next to one another and across from Serena. After she unpacked Brooke went into Haley's room and, "Do you know the meaning of a knock?"

"Yes. But if I use it is another story." She said while laughing and lying on Haley's bed. "So, do you know how much I love you right now?"

"Yes, Brooke, I know. I love you too." Then Haley's cell rang.

"I'll get it!" Brooke called louder than needed, scaring Serena who then walked up to the door and lightly knocked.

"Come in." Haley said.

"Hello? Hey Hoe." At this point Serena walks in with a quizzical look and Haley says, "Oh, go ahead and sit. And Brooke tell Rach I say 'Hi' and I miss her!" she sing-songed.

"Fine. Rach, Hales says hi and she misses you. Okay, one sec. And you're on speaker" she says holding the phone in the air.

"Hey Rach." Haley said.

"Hey Hales. So I have a message for the two of you from your bestest friend in the world!" she says and they can hear the smile in her voice. Serena is just watching in amusement.

"Shoot." Brooke and Haley say at the same time. The two of them and Rachel all laugh.

"Kay, here it comes." She clears her throat then, "I miiiiiiiisssssssssssssss youuuuuuuuuuu boooooooooooooth soooooooooooo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch!" she sings. Causing her and her friends to laugh loudly.

"You 2 Hoe" Brooke says

"Yea Rach, so we'll talk to you later then?" Haley questions, already knowing the answer.

"Yea, biatches" Rachel calls out before hanging up.

"So that was our Rachel," laughed Brooke.

"At least on the days we claim her," Haley added.

"She sounds…. Interesting" Serena, giggled.

"Yea" they said in unison.

"So do you guys wanna come hang out with me and some friends: Blair, Chuck, Nate, Jenny, Dan, and Eric?" Serena questioned.

Sooo what do u think?

Reviews are love


	2. New Friends, New Relationships part1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Mikey

Haley is never given a middlename in the show so I just picked one 

Sorry 4 the wait!! Hope u like it

* * *

**New Friendships, New Relationships!**

"Wait. You mean like to a New York City Club?!" Brooke asked, taking her attention from Haley.

"Yea. It'll be so fun!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yes! Of course we'll go. You are like my favorite person in the world right now!" Brooke said. Haley gave her a mock hurt look. "Except my beautiful bestest friend in the universe, who I love VERY much, who's name just happens to be Haley Kristina James." Brooke said smiling.

"Well I love you, too, Brooke Penelope Davis." Haley said sitting next to Brooke and Serena.

"So you guys are coming?" Serena asked while laughing at the two unique girls next to her.

"Yea I guess since I already know Tigger here won't let me not go." Haley said when she got two hopefull looks.

"Yay! Can I pick out your outfit Hales?" Brooke asked excited.

"Sure. But it has to be something of yours because I only brought casual clothes. When the guys come they're bringing my other stuff." Haley answered.

"You have friends coming?" Serena asked as Brooke ran out to get clothes.

"Yea. The girl we were talking to earlier, Rachel. And our other friends: Lucas, Nathan, and Jake. But we may have other people coming with them." She said. Brooke came back in with two short dresses. One was black and sparkly. The other was bright red. "I hope the black one is for me." Haley said

"Yea, it is. The red one was actually given to me by Rach." Brooke smiled.

"So that's why it's so slutty." Haley said trying not to laugh.

"Hey! Don't be mean. You know you love her." Brooke said handing Haley the dress. Haley went into the bathroom and yelled out, "I never said I didn't love her! I simply said she is a slut, which she admits to."

"True." Brooke yelled into the bathroom, then turned to Serena, "So. Are their any cute guys here?"

"Yea. You just wait." Serena said smiling a mischeveous smile. At this moment Haley walked out.

"Do I look okay?" Haley asked very self-concious.

"You look great Haley! I'm gonna go get dressed now." Brooke said oing into the bathroom.

"Yea. You really look pretty Haley." Serena said, then headed for the door, "I'm gonna let you two get ready while I do too."

"Okay." Haley said getting her make-up bag.

Once in the hallway Serena dialed her number one speed dial. It rang three times before,

"Hello?" Blair Waldorf, Serena's best friend, answered.

"Hey B" Serena said in a cheery voice.

"Oh. Hey S." Blair answered, "What's up?"

"You know how my cousin and her friend are moving in with us?" she asked.

"Yea." Blair said somewhat bored.

"Well I invited them to come tonight. So be nice to them, 'kay?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Well, they have at least three guy friends coming. I'll introduce you."

"Deal. Now I have to finish getting ready, so I'll see you soon, S. Bye." And with that the phone went dead.

1 hour later and the girls were meeting everyone else in the club

"Hey B" Serena said hugging her best friend.

"Hey S" Blair responded.

Serena hugged all her friends and introduced them to Brooke and Haley. The group danced and had a good time all around. Chuck flirted with Brooke some… or lots, she flirted back. Nate and Haley talked a lot. Serena and Blair hung out as did Jenny and Eric. Dan just tried to blind in. After awhile Brooke and Blair started talking and immediately got along, as did Serena and Haley. The group then left all going their separate ways. Brooke started talking about her and Chuck, and Serena pointed out Haley and Nate's flirting. When they were sitting on Serena's floor Brooke's cell rang, but Haley answered. "Hello? Oh, Hey Rach. Oh okay, Hey Rooke can Mikey come, too?"

" 'course he can! He is so fabulous." Brooke smiled.

"Yea he can come. 'kay bye, you too." Haley hung up.

"So who is Mikey?" Serena asked.

"Rachel's little brother, he's 15 soon to be 16." Haley answered.

"He's gay and has great taste in guys." Brooke added.

"Really?"

"Oh yea. I love that little guy." Brooke went on.

"He's cool." Haley nodded.

"Can't wait to meet him!" she said. The group was to come the next weekend.

* * *

So wat do u think? im sooooooooooo sorry for the wait. ill try 2 update soon. next ch, Rachel, Lucas, Nathan, Jake, and Rachel's bro, come 4 a visit.


	3. New Friends, New Relationships part2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! sad i know!  
Sorry it took me so long to update!! But i think you guys will love this ch. Oh and lets pretend that at the begining i said Lindsay was a part of their circle of friends, 'kay? she's gonna be a good friend in this, then again i didn't mind her that much, except that she said peyton was the comet and i mean COME ON the comet is TOTALLY brooke! any ways that's enough of my rant. Read. Enjoy. Review.

**New Friends, New Relationships! Part2**

The gang started school, and fell into a rhythm. Haley and Nate started hanging out more and more, they were practically inseperable at this moment. Chuck was trying to get Brooke to sleep with him, but she vowed not to go there again. The Tree Hill group were going to get there in a few hours, and Brooke and Haley couldn't be happier, not to mention everyone else who couldn't wait to meet them. Nate, Haley, Brooke, Chuck, Serena, and Erik were sitting in the Waldorf living room, they were the only one's their except for Dorota. "So, Nate let me warn you about something, 'Kay?" Haley said to her boyfriend.

"Sure?" he said scared of what would be said.

"Well, when you meet the guys, if they're a little rude don't take it personally." Haley said fidgeting with her shirt. And before he could say anything Brooke said,

"If? A little? C'mon Hales. You know the guys. Nate is always jealous of any guys you date. Luke, Jake, Mouth, Skills, and everyone else are big brother protective of you. And Mikey, Rach, Bev, and the rest of our girls are jealous of you 'cause you've always got great taste in guys." Brooke finished with a wink in Nate's direction. Nate was looking a little scared at this point.

"That sounds familiar to me." Haley said glaring at Brooke.

"I know. Except Nate doesn't look at me like that."

"Well, he doesn't look at me in that way, and Nate may not, but Luke sure as Hell looks at you in a more than friends way." Brooke's jaw drooped at this.

"Wait. I'm sorry but are you saying Nate isn't madly in love with you? And that Luke likes me likes me?" Brooke almost screamed. This has everyone else's attention.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys we are just friends! And c'mon Rookie I love you I do, but look at your and Luke's history! How are you trying to say he doesn't still love you, and vice versa?" Haley said, tired of everyone saying her and Nate were more than friends.

"History?" Chuck broke the girls stare down, bitch out.

"It's nothing. We dated for a little while. And does Chuck Bass sound jealous?" Brooke snapped earning a chuckle and 'Unh-huh.' from everyone else.

"I'm not jealous. Just curious." Chuck snapped at everyone, venom clear in his voice.

[An: Channeling Greek I know. Lots of Casey/Cappie interaction with that line. Anyways back to the story now.]

"Sure." Serena said, and after the look Chuck gave her she decided to elaborate, "Ever since Brooke moved here, you've had a HUGE crush on her. We all know you're jealous." And before Chuck could respond,

"I'm sorry, but you dated for a while? Brooke you dated him for almost two years! And he was your first love!" but Haley was cut off by Brooke saying,

"I suggest you not say the next sentence Haley Kristina James!" Brooke said already anticipating what Haley was going to say.

"You were crushed when he said he just wanted to be friends, and even more so when Seyton Sawyer herself said he cheated on you, which F.Y.I he didn't. And you know it!"

"Oh no! You did NOT just go there Haley James!"

"Watcha gonna do about it Brooke Penelope Davis?" You could see Brooke about to snap back her reply when the venom in her eyes dissolved into vulnerability.

"How do you know he didn't cheat on me?" Brooke asked, only seconds away from tears. Haley pulled her into a hug, and everyone else just sat there in complete amazement how Brooke could go from Bitch to Vulnerable in .5 seconds, and how Haley could go from Bitch to Comforting in the same amount of time. Brooke is now crying into Haley's shoulder, and Haley is just holding her. Everyone else walked over to them to help comfort Brooke.

"Oh, hun. I know because I know Luke. And so do you, plus there is no reason why we should believe Peyt-hoe." Brooke laughed through the tears at the name they had given Peyton at the young age of ten. You may wonder how a 10-year-old could be a hoe, well all they knew was they didn't like her, and that hoe was a mean name. So they came up with it. "Awe there is that smile that I love!" Haley gushed.

"Yea. It's no fun when you're sad." Serena continued.

"Totally. Those two," she nodded at Serena and Haley, "aren't as big of bitches as we are." She joked and her and Brooke laughed. Brooke pulled out of the hug, wipe her tears and smiled a huge dimple showing smile.

"So when do you're friends get here?" Erik asked.

"One hour! And I absolutely can not wait!" Brooke squealed.

"Me neither! I mean don't get me wrong I love you guys," Haley said in the direction of her new friends, " but I miss my old friends!" Haley whined the last part.

"Miss Blair?" Dorota called from the door way. "You're mom wants you to know she will be gone an extra 2 weeks."

"Thank you Dorota." Blair said. A hint of sadness in her voice, which she tried to hide, but failed.

"You miss your mom don't ya?" Haley said to Blair.

"No. I don't know where you would get that idea from, H!" Blair said, nonchalantly.

"It's okay, B. I know how it feels to try to deny missing your parents. But it helps to admit it, we're here for you." Brooke said.

"Look B. Davis! I love you, but you're wrong, 'kay? I don't miss my mom." Was Blair's response. They decided to leave it be, for now. The next little bit went by quickly when,

"Let's go! Let's go! We can't be late to get them! C'mon." Brooke whined as they walked, to slow for Brooke's taste, to Chuck's limo to get everyone from the airport.

"Brooke! We are going as fast as we can! Chill!" was Nate's irritated response. They got to the airport, with 10 minutes to spare. "See! I told you we would make it!" Nate said in a childish tone, tongue out and everything.

"Yes because you're being so mature." Brooke said sarcastically.

"Why don't you BOTH stop acting like two year olds?" Haley said. The intercom announced the plane was landing. Only seconds later they saw a large group of people walking out, and suddenly Brooke and Haley were gone at lightning speed. They were tumbling to the ground with a pile of red hair. Soon the five had joined the circle around the pile on the ground. A few minutes later a arm reached out of the pile for help, no one could tell whose arm it was. Lucas reached out and grabbed the hand, he pulled up with all his strength. Brooke was pulled out of the pile and she landed completely against Lucas.

"Hey Broody." She said blushing slightly, With a huge dimply smile in place.

"Hey Cheery." Lucas replied also smiling.

""A little help here!" Haley and Rachel simultaneously yelled. Nathan reached for Haley, and Skills got Rachel.

"Thanks." Haley said.

"No problem." And then they went into a tight hug. Rachel said her thank you. Haley's and Rachel's out burst ruined the Brucas moment. They jumped apart.

"Hang on just a sec. Am I wrong or was it just supposed to be: Luke, Nate, Rach, Mikey, and Jake-y coming to see us?" Brooke said. Only now noticing that in addition to them: Mouth, Skills, Fergie, Junk, Bevin, Theresa, Tim, and Lindsay (she's always lived in Tree Hill and is a good friend to them all).

"Well yea. But we wanted to see you guys to! And Deb, Karen, Lily, and Keith will be here in a few days." Lindsay said

"Wow!" was all Brooke managed.

"Well, I'm glad to see all of you guys!" Haley said. Brooke seconded it, then introductions were made. Chuck chook Lucas' hand a little tighter than necessary, as did Nate with Nathan's. They then made their way back to the Van der Woodsen place.

"So you guys have all known one another for like ever?" Blair questioned.

"Yea. I can't remember a time without all of them." Mouth said.

"Wow! This place is like HUGE!" Bevin said looking around her.

"I know right Bev!" Haley said.

"Why didn't we meet you're relatives before? Maybe they are related to the Queen of Hearts." Bevin continued. Everyone else laughed.

"No, I don't think they are Bevin." Fergie said. "But this place is dope!" he added.

"Why do I love you guys again?" Brooke joked.

"Because we are us!" Lindsay said, everyone laughed at this. Lucas' cell phone started to ring.

"Hello? Hey Ma. Okay? Yea, you're on speaker now."

"Hey everybody." Karen said.

"Hey Karen!" everyone who knows her answered.

"I have a surprise for you. As much as Brooke and Haley have love it up there so far, we decided to talk to Victoria and-"

"You mean Bitchtoria?" Lucas asked, they all thought this funny.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Do not say things like that! You don't know everything!" she scolded.

"Sorry Ma" he said.

"It's fine. Anyways. We talked to VICtoria, and everyone else's mom's and…. We are buying a house up there to move into!" Karen screamed.

"WHAT?!? That's great mom!"

"Yea, it's awesome!" Nathan added.

"Congrats." Junk said.

"Congrats? Oh! You must have misunderstood. I meant EVERYONE I talked to you're parents and they all agreed." Karen said. Then you could hear everyone's joy and celebrating. They hung up with Karen, had a good time. Serena flirted with Lucas, a lot. And Lucas flirted back, when he wasn't flirting with Brooke or glaring at Chuck. Nathan and Blair also flirted some, yet he had time to flirt with Haley to. What is with those Scott boys? Then again it looked to anyone who doesn't no better like Haley and Brooke flirted back. Hmmmmm what does that mean? Erik and Mikey seemed to hit it off as well. Everyone seemed to be having a lot of fun.

* * *

What do you think? Glad they are moving to NY? I know it seems like all of Tree Hill is moving to NY and it isn't realistic, but it's my ff & i want it that way!! please keep reading& lets say Lily is 5 right now. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! i no i have no shame. but im not going to update unless i fet at least 5 reveiws.  
REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!  
-Ash


End file.
